


(You're My) Indian Summer

by j_gabrielle



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Family, Feels, Gen, Happy, personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even at 13, Quentin already knows that his sisters will leave broken hearts in their wake, that no man could ever survive an encounter with them and bring himself away whole. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're My) Indian Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Can be taken as being set in the same universe as [Blood & Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/847902)

Lara flops down on the grass next to them, starfishing her limbs on the sun warmed grass. Vesper barely looks up from her book, and only Quentin looks up from his. The eldest of the Croft siblings huffs, throwing her sabre to the side, muttering darkly under her breath.

“I hate that man.” She seethes, closing her eyes and slipping easily into their secret language. It is one that they’d invented as children, bored and without other company their age in a manor too large for three. “He’s not teaching me anything I don’t already know, and all he does is holding me back!”

Quentin chances a look over at Vesper, noting the slight raise of her eyebrow, they sit upright. “He must’ve some redeeming qualities about him.” Vesper tries, brushing stray grass away from her plait. “Or else Father wouldn’t have hired him.”

Lara’s full lips thin in displeasure. She doesn’t say a word, but in her silence she speaks of a plan to be rid of her fencing teacher by suppertime tomorrow. Quentin sighs, reaching over to the picnic basket the cook packed for them. Rooting around, he utters a soft cry of triumph when his fingers curl around the last cold bottle of ginger ale they’d saved for their sister.

“Thanks.” Lara grins when he passes it over. He can tell that her anger had not abated in the slightest, but at least for now it is burning low like glowing coals in the grate.

The summer sun beats down on them. Quentin reckons that they’ll be brown as nuts by tomorrow. Looking up behind him, he can see Croft Manor looming over the steps beyond the fountain. Officially, they’re the lord and ladies Croft, but someday Lara will inherit the Manor and everything that comes with being the firstborn. Vesper and he would not be left in destitute, of course; they’re already owners of various properties all over Europe and the Caribbean, have and will come into their respective trust funds when they come of age in a few years. They do not, however, envy Lara in the slightest for the mantle she is already taking on.

Sometimes looking at his sisters, Quentin is forced to wonder whether he may have missed out on the good looking genes in their family. There is an effortless grace to Vesper, a quiet charm she keeps coyly hidden behind soft, enigmatic smiles. Lara is a force of nature, unafraid and ruthless in her pursuit of her passions. Despite their rather differing temperaments, they burn with the same fire when it comes to their personal desires. Even at 13, Quentin already knows that his sisters will leave broken hearts in their wake, that no man could ever survive an encounter with them and bring himself away whole.

It is almost the end of summer, and by the end of the week, Lara will be off to Scotland for some top secret military training. Vesper and he prefer not to ask too much questions. This will be the last picnic they will be having for awhile.

“Where do you think we’ll be in a year?” Vesper asks suddenly in English, her voice smoothing over her words.

Quentin frowns. He hadn’t thought about that. “I’ll probably be working on my revisions for my exams.”

Lara laughs at that, leaning over to ruffle his hair. “Our genius brother.” She teases, but her eyes betray the pride she feels. “Whatever will we do about that, eh?” She chuckles.

“Make sure he knows his place, that’s what!”

Without warning, Lara and Vesper pile on top of him, laughing gaily as they tickle him mercilessly, ignoring his peals of laughter and pleas of clemency. By the end of it, they lie on their backs, giggling breathlessly at the sky.

“I wish…” Quentin starts and then stops.

“What do you wish?” Vesper queries, reaching out to take his hand.

Lara waits, as she always does, until he swallows and says, “I wish this summer won’t ever end.” And immediately feels like a fool for saying it.

“Oh Q…” Vesper sighs, turning her body to face him. Smiling, she confides, “I wish it won’t end, too.”

Quentin feels Lara take his free hand, grasping it tight and safe in her hands. When he looks over at her, he finds her angling her face to the sunlight, eyes closed.

Too soon, they hear the sound of the cook calling for them. Reluctantly, they rise and pack their things, chattering about everything and nothing at all to fill the sudden silence. “You go ahead. I’ll catch up.” He says to them as they reach the top of the steps leading to the courtyard. Vesper opens her mouth to protest, but Lara takes her hand and nods at him, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

“Don’t take too long, okay?”

Quentin barely registers his nod before turning back to watch the sun dip over the tops of the trees and the approaching night bruising the skies pink and purple-blue. It’s the end of a day, but somehow he wishes that there were more hours to spend with the two most important people in his life.

 

 

[end.]


End file.
